Nunca más
by FicKer001
Summary: Sokka tiene que aprender que uno no puede ir por ahí tratando de conquistar chicas, y, ¿Quién mejor que Storm y Logan para enseñarle eso? Por lo menos ésa es la conclusión a la que llega Aang una vez que se sale del problema y ve la cara de su amigo y escucha que repite la frase "Nunca más". Éste fic participa del Mes de Avatar y X-Men del foro El Cometa de Sozin.


**Bueno, he aquí un pequeño One-shot para el foro El Cometa de Sozin. Creo que podría considerarse como algo muy random, porque digamos que es un pequeño intento de humor, aunque no sé si conseguí hacerlo, no estoy acostumbrado a escribir de éste género, y nunca antes había escrito de X-Men. De hecho, lo hice solo por el hecho de que había que hacer un crossover.**

**No hay mucho para decir, sólo que disfuten de la lectura y que, cualquier cosa, saben que estoy a un review de distancia. ¡Saludos!**

* * *

><p>Sokka corría lo más rápido que sus pobres piernas le permitían, mientras una peligros tormenta lo perseguía por detrás. No había querido ofenderla, en serio que no, sólo le había parecido que hacerle un cumplido quizás le conseguiría una cita con ella. Cuando la había visto, le había parecido una mujer totalmente inocente, de piel morena, pelo blanco, y, aunque algo bastante más grande que él, honestamente no iba a negar que no era una mujer que podría llamarse "deseable". Nunca hubiera supuesto que sus ojos se iban a poner en blanco, que se iba a enfurecer a sobremanera y que ahora lo estaba persiguiendo, flotando en el aire, como poseída por algún espíritu demoníaco.<p>

Sabía que en algún momento él sería alcanzado, que no podía correr más rápido que las nubes, pero aun así tenía que intentar. No podía arriesgarse a que lo alcanzara, y saber qué le haría. Si hubiera sabido que era una mutante, habría seguido de largo sin mirar atrás.

Últimamente, estaban apareciendo a lo largo de todas las Cuatro Naciones seres humanos con poderes increíbles, características sobrenaturales. Algunas, incluso, que superaban las mismísimas habilidades de los Maestros, y, algunos comentaban, había unos pocos que hasta podrían vencer al Avatar si se lo propusiesen. Al principio, todo había sido un descontrol. Nadie confiaba en nadie, ni siquiera en sus propias familias, y corrían los rumores de que se estaba gestando una revolución para restaurar el equilibrio que se había establecido luego de la derrota de Ozai. Pero, después de un tiempo, un mutante había aparecido, y había empezado a buscar a todos los que tenían éstas únicas características y a enseñarles, a educarlos, y, al mismo tiempo, a luchar porque fueran incorporados y respetados a y por la sociedad. Aang había colaborado en su empresa y, seis años después, los mutantes eran ya parte integral de las Cuatro Naciones, aunque, como siempre, había algunos que permanecían reacios a dicho cambio.

Fuera de la manera que fuese, ahora todos convivían. Bueno, todos excepto Sokka y esta extraña mujer, que al parecer se acababan de conocer y ya ella lo estaba corriendo, y no con buenas intenciones. El no-maestro dobló en una esquina, tratando de apartarse del rango visual de la mujer, y apurándose todavía más en su marcha. Sus piernas le dolían, ya con calambres, pero ignoraba todo lo que tenía relación con el sufrimiento de su pobre cuerpo. Siguió adelante por unos minutos más, hasta que alguien se cruzó en su camino. Al principio le costó distinguir quién o cómo era, pero, en cuanto lo hizo, y notó que él corría en su dirección con intención de atacarlo, sus ojos se abrieron todavía más y giró sobre sus talones, cayendo en la cuenta al hacer esto que la mujer de pelo blanco estaba allí. Acorralado, definitivamente acorralado, por una mujer-tormenta y un hombre de aspecto asesino y garras de metal que salían de sus manos, tres de cada una.

Quería llorar de miedo, no había forma de que saliera de ésta. ¿Tanto por tratar de coquetear con alguien? Definitivamente, a partir de ahora, tendría más cuidado.

−¿Te está molestando éste sujeto, Storm? – dijo el hombre de repente, en voz alta, dirigiéndose presumiblemente a la mujer. ¿De dónde había salido, y por qué se había entrometido en el medio? Era algo que Sokka jamás podría responder en toda su vida, tendría que morir con aquella duda dando vueltas en su cabeza.

−No te preocupes, Logan, lo tengo todo bajo control− respondió ella, y Sokka no pudo hacer más que asustarse. ¿Qué le haría?

Alguien aterrizó entonces justo al lado suyo. Sokka pudo ver una cabeza calva reluciendo, incluso con la luz de la luna, y no pudo alegrarse más de que su amigo estuviera aquí. Ahora sus posibilidades de supervivencia crecían.

−Alto− dijo Aang, dirigiéndose a la mujer, que estaba avanzando tranquilamente en su dirección− ¿Por qué lo persiguen, qué fue lo que les hizo? −.

−Eso no es de tu incumbencia calvo− respondió el sujeto que Sokka creía se llamaba Logan− Ahora apártate de en medio−.

−¿Calvo? ¿A quién llamas calvo? –peguntó Aang, perdiendo un poco la paciencia− Soy el Avatar, y me incumbe porque él es mi amigo−.

Un rayo cayó de la tormenta que flotaba sobre ellos, y que Aang hubiera jurado no estaba ahí hace unos segundos. La mujer los estaba mirando, con los ojos totalmente blancos y los brazos extendidos. Tal parecía que el rayo había sido cortesía de ella. El tan aclamado Avatar tragó fuerte, ahora temiendo por su propia seguridad. Antes de que cualquier otra cosa pudiera pasar, agarró a Sokka, saltó lo más alto que pudo hacia adelante, aterrizando detrás del hombre, y bajó a su amigo de su hombro, empezando a correr sin que los mutantes pudieran reaccionar.

Era una persecución doble, ahora. Aquellos a quienes Sokka ahora conocía como Storm y Logan le perseguían a él y a uno de sus mejores amigos, que se suponía era el maestro más poderoso de las Cuatro Naciones. Menudo maestro, parecía ahora, corriendo como un adolescente que acaba de robar algo de fruta de un mercado. La tormenta los seguía justo encima suyo, y uno que otro rayo caía y golpeaba el suelo cerca de ellos, a veces frente, mientras una copiosa lluvia les hacía todavía más difícil seguir adelante.

Fue entonces cuando Sokka tropezó, cayendo pesadamente al piso, golpeándose la cabeza aunque sin desmayarse. Aang frenó al instante, girando para ver a su amigo tirado. Se acercó a él para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero era demasiado tarde. Nuevamente, los dos mutantes estaban rodeándolos. No había escapatoria. Bueno, en realidad, sólo una, pero, como mantenedor de la paz, lo último que Aang quería era luchar. Quizás podría ganarles a los dos, o quizás no, pero, si era necesario, como ultimísima opción, tendría que hacerlo. Pero no todavía, primero tenía que tratar de arreglar las cosas sacando a su diplomático interior.

−Por favor, pido que me contesten, ¿Qué ha hecho Sokka para que se enojaran de esta manera con él? – preguntó otra vez, con la esperanza de que le contestasen.

La mujer se acercó entonces a él, sin sacarle en ningún momento la vista de encima a su amigo, y le susurró algo al oído, algo que sólo Aang pudo escuchar. Uno de los ojos del joven maestro se fue transformando en un tic nervioso, mientras que la mujer seguía diciéndole algo. Cuando ella terminó de hablar, Aang miró a Sokka, con ojos asesinos, sin poder creer lo que su amigo había querido hacer.

−Que tú hiciste ¡¿Qué?! – gritó el ya joven adulto, dirigiéndose al nativo de la Tribu Agua.

Entonces sin decir una palabra más, Aang empezó a caminar, alejándose de Sokka, para terror del último. Lo siguió con la vista, pero la lluvia que seguía cayendo sobre él le impidió verle por mucho más tiempo. ¿A eso le llamaban amistad, acaso?

Mientras tanto, caminando por las calles a paso lento, alejándose de la pequeña situación en la que se había visto inmiscuido hace unos momentos, el joven maestro Aire volvía hasta el Dragón del Jazmín, donde él se estaba alojando por los días que estuviera ahí. Al llegar, entró como todos los días después de una larga jornada. Lo recibió Iroh, que estaba sentado en una de las mesas con otro anciano, totalmente calvo, ambos tomando una taza de té. A la llegada del muchacho, los dos levantaron la vista e interrumpieron la conversación que estaban teniendo.

−Oh, amigo mío− lo recibió Iroh, como siempre que volvía y él todavía estaba despierto− Acércate, quiero que conozcas a un gran amigo mío. Su nombre es Charles Xavier, y es el que lidera la causa mutante−.

Aang se acercó a ellos, todavía enojado con Sokka, y los saludó lo más amistosamente que pudo. Era extraño, porque los mutantes habían aparecido hace poco, y sin embargo éste hombre parecía ya pasar los sesenta. Pero, como siempre se olvidaba el Avatar, hace tiempo ya que ellos existían, sólo que se habían mantenido en secreto, creyendo que estaban solos e ignorando totalmente la existencia de otros como ellos. Eso era lo que le había llegado a él, al menos.

−Es un placer señor− dijo Aang− ¿Qué lo trae a ésta ciudad, si se puede saber? −.

−Bueno, mi equipo y yo estamos en una misión para encontrar a todos los mutantes de ésta zona, y decidimos parar aquí por uno o dos días para descansar−.

−Se quedarán con nosotros, Aang, espero que no sea una molestia−.

−Para nada− replicó el menor de los tres, con una sonrisa− Podremos divertirnos−.

Entonces, alguien más llegó al local de té. Era Sokka, que lucía un estado bastante deplorable. No por moretones o sangrado, sino por la expresión de su rostro, principalmente. Denotaba miedo, terror, pánico. Parecía como si hubiera visto un fantasma. No, miles de fantasmas, y como si hubiesen tratado de atacarle.

Mientras pasó caminando por al lado de los tres que estaban presentes, sólo podían escuchar que repetía una frase, una y otra vez: −Nunca más. Nunca más. Nunca más−.

Justo cuando él había desaparecido a la parte de atrás, donde estaban las habitaciones, otras dos figuras entraron al Dragón del Jazmín, hablando animadamente y riendo de vez en cuando.

−Ellos son mi equipo, no pensé que llegarían hasta mucho más tarde− dijo entonces Xavier, y la mandíbula de Aang cayó, abriendo su boca de la sorpresa.

−Ese pobre chico pensará dos veces la próxima antes de meterse con una mujer− decía Logan, sin notar la presencia de los otros tres testigos. Sonaba divertido, y, ahora, Aang estaba conectando sucesos, y se apiadó de su amigo. Quizás no fue la mejor idea dejarlo solo, pero tenía que aprender la lección. Pero, visto en perspectiva, no podía negar que el hecho era gracioso en sí mismo. No conocía los detalles, pero de todas maneras le causaba gracia. Así que, cuando los dos mutantes lo vieron, con sonrisas pintadas en las facciones, él comenzó a reír, seguido en seguida por los otros dos, que se les unieron a tomar un té antes de irse todos a dormir.

Sería un susto tremendo para Sokka al día siguiente, cuando despertara y viera a la misma mujer con quien había coqueteado y que le había perseguido y enseñado a tener más cuidado, sentada a la mesa del desayuno con su amigo, hablando de la vida como si nada de lo de la noche anterior hubiera tan siquiera ocurrido.


End file.
